Back From The Future
by Revon
Summary: When people from the future come to the manor they need the Charmed Ones and Billie's help. Summary isn't very good, but fic is better.


**Back From the Future**

**Chapter One: Time Travel and Fire Demons**

Paige and Billie stood in the attic, Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows and Billie was making a freezing potion for her little potions cabinet; which sat under her bed. Suddenly a small wind picked up in the attic, the pages of the Book of Shadows started flipping wildly, Billie looked around and backed up to a wall raising her hand that was holding the potion. Paige quickly slammed the book shut and got ready to orb out of danger.

"What do you think it is?" Billie asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I hope it doesn't need the Power of Three to be vanquished." Paige said suddenly in the middle of the attic a demon appeared. It was about 6'6 and it had red armored looking skin, the red demon looked like his eyes were made of flames as he looked toward Billie then at Paige.

"I think we're screwed." Billed said as she side-stepped further from the closing portal, suddenly the demon laughed, it's laugh sounded like an explosion and felt as if an explosion happened also. Billie's potion dropped to the rug as she threw her hand up and held her ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige said loudly as she got ready to orb the potion at the demon.

"I am Pyrus, and you are Charmed Ones." Pyrus made a noise that sounded like something scrapping a chalkboard.

"What do you want from us?" Billie asked as she telekinetically brought the potion into her left hand.

"I want your powers!" Pyrus said just before he sent a snake of flames at Paige, who quickly grabbed the Book of Shadows and orbed next to Billie.

"The potion." Paige angrily whispered Billie quickly threw the potion as the demon turned; it shattered onto his armored skin. A patch of the demon's skin quickly became frozen then in seconds melted.

"I'm made of eternal flames; your little potions can't vanquish me." Pyrus said before he sent a pyro-blast at the two women, suddenly the demon and blast froze.

"Who the hell is he?" Piper yelled from the door as she moved Billie and Paige from in front of the blast.

"Pyrus, eternal flame demon. Our potions can't hurt him, since he is made of flames and has very armored skin." Billie said as the fire demon slowly came out of his immobile state.

"And looks like he's very strong too." Piper said as she flicked her wrists and tried to blow him up, he stumbled back and laughed. He threw out both hands and send blasts of fire at the three witches; they quickly dove out the way in different directions. Pyrus quickly went for Billie as she tried to grab for another potion; which sat on the round wooden table, he backhanded her sending her flying over old Halliwell/Warren antiques. Piper quickly stood up and quickly grabbed Paige.

"Look in the Book of Shadows for a damn spell, I'll help Billie and hurry the hell up!" Piper said as she flick her wrists and froze the demon, she quickly made sure Billie was okay and moved toward the table that had the potions on top. Just as the two witches grabbed a potion Pyrus became mobile and quickly sent a blast at them that burned their skin and sent them flying into a bare wall.

"Piper! Billie!" Paige screamed as she slammed the book shut in frustration. "There's no spell!"

Paige quickly orbed to Billie and Piper, she looked back and saw the demon worrying about destroying the remaining potions. She quickly put out her hands, suddenly a golden light emanated from her hands as she healed Billie and Piper's scorched arms.

"Thanks, he's too strong we need the Power of Three." Piper said as the demon destroyed the last potion and turned toward them, he sent out another huge blast. Paige quickly grabbed her sister and friend's arms and orbed out then orbed back in back next to the Book of Shadows; which sat near the door.

Suddenly another portal appeared where the Charmed Ones and Billie previously were, out of the portal stepped two girls and two guys. Piper, Paige, and Billie winced as they saw that they were gone for sure.

"We can't beat them all." Billie said ready to use her telekinetic power to the death.

"No worries, we can handle this mom." The boy with dirty blonde hair said as the demon looked at them and growled.

"I told you he would be here, Pyrus you can't escape us." The girl with the darker brown hair said as she threw out her hands and sent an ice blue mist at the demon, he quickly turned into what looked like a solid ice sculpture of a demon.

"I told you your powers could hold him." The guy with a tan said as he looked at Piper, Billie, and Paige and walked toward them, he held his hands up and smiled goofily. "No blowing up Aunt Piper we come in piece, I'm Pietro by the way."

"Who?" Piper said as she stood up and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry from the future I'm Coop and Phoebe's son." Pietro said smiling and helping Billie and Paige up as the three other teens walked over.

"I'm Melinda, your daughter." The girl that froze Pyrus said as she embraced her mother who was shocked.

"I have a daughter? Where's Chris or Wyatt?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Wyatt and Chris had to stay at the future manor, they're the oldest and strongest and suggested that I and Melinda went but the boys tagged along, by the way I'm Pandora. Paris, my twin is still at the manor also."

"Do I have any kids?" Paige asked kind of left out, Pandora looked at her and smiled.

"I'm your daughter and you have two other kids Henry and Paris." Pandora said.

"Wait I thought there was rule that you shouldn't mess with the past because it might mess up the future." Billie said interrupting the little reunion.

"We want the future to be changed; I'm Bailey your son." Bailey said as he hugged his mother who seemed about the same age as him.

"Okay, so I have a question what is so bad in the future that you want it to changed and how did you know Pyrus was coming to our time?" Piper said as she starting to lead everyone out the attic.

"I'll be down; I'm going to make a crystal cage." Paige said as Piper left with everyone except Pandora who stayed with her mother.

"So you kids are telling us that in your future everyone was killed except for Phoebe and Leo?" Billie asked as their kids finished telling them a second time what happened since Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris came in.

"Exactly and we need you so the rest of the Warren/Halliwell and Jenkins bloodline isn't erased from existence." Pietro said as his mother played with his curly hair.

"We need to vanquish the elemental demons that were created by the new Source, since he gave them the power to be in multiple timelines in short periods of time. Pyrus was in both our time and your's at the same time, we got here so long after he did since we had to take care of the other him that he left in our time." Melinda said as she held Chris.

"Why couldn't I blow him up?" Piper asked.

"Yeah and why couldn't I use my power on him?" Billie asked wanting to know exactly why her telekinesis didn't work on him.

"Well in the future the demons already know your powers so the Source got the greatest alchemist to infuse they blood with a future potion to make sure none of the Charmed Ones or Billie's powers would work on him and neither would regular potion without his flesh." Pandora said.

"Which is obviously hard to get since before you can get his flesh you have to get through his armor and the only witch's power strong enough to do that is Aunt Piper and she is already dead…no offense." Bailey said as he nodded at Piper.

"It's fine, so why doesn't the Source use the alchemist to make him immune to all your powers?" Leo asked as he brought in a tray of drinks for everyone.

"The alchemist that did it before is dead since Prue used her psychic bolts to blow his head up." Pietro said talking about his sister and Phoebe's daughter.

"Yeah, and the other one's are scared they'll get the same fate as Radon, that's the alchemist's name." Melina said as she kissed Chris' forehead then smiled as Pandora played with Wyatt.

"So are you guys staying here or are we supposed to go to your time?" Paige questioned as she went over the facts in her head.

"You girls will come to our time; all we have to do is vanquish the Source and the elementals." Pietro said.


End file.
